


The Shape and The Rose

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Blood, Creampie, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans david king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: David King fights for three things: self-respect, honor, and booze. When he realizes The Shape isn't playing a trial honorably, he decides to fight back. Little does he know that Michael Myers is there to claim his prize and King is about to get a whole lot more than he bargained for.A commissioned piece featuring trans David King and our favorite stalky boy.





	The Shape and The Rose

The weathered buildings of Haddonfield always put David King on edge, though he tried to ignore it. Every dark window pulled at his tension like a string, winding him up until his muscles were taut. He just needed to stay focused. The sooner they got the generators done, the sooner they’d be free of the creepy American neighborhood. David had never been to the US before but Haddonfield left a bitter taste in his mouth. Laurie Strode could keep her creepy neighborhood. He much preferred the pubs to that shit. 

He suspected something was wrong when the first person died without being placed on the hook even once. The air quivered, whispering of death and sending a pang of despair through his mind. Fear quickly gave way to a boiling fury. Only one killer was known to break the rules like that just to chase his sick fantasy of murder.  _ Michael Myers _ enjoyed killing perhaps more than all the other creeps that haunted them. David seethed with rage as he stood from the gen he was working on. Feng Min barely paid him any attention as he stalked out into the street.

A few decades ago, his younger self would never have dreamed of calling the attention of someone so dangerous. Then David became a man -- quite literally, he liked to joke. Some of the survivors would roll their eyes at his macho pride and aggressive reactions. None of that bothered David. He didn’t care what people thought about him; the only things that mattered to him were honor, self-respect, and booze. 

Booze was, unfortunately, out of the question but he would die fighting for the rest. So when he saw Michael Myers scoop Claudette Morel up by her slender neck, he knew he had to do something to save her. After all, what kind of man would he be if he let her die without a fight? 

“‘Ey you,” David growled at the tall masked figure analyzing the face of his next victim. “Pick on someone ya’ own size, why don’t ya,” he spat, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. Claudette shot him pleading stare; she, like him, didn’t want to see anyone come to harm. 

Michael tilted his head as he stared at the bulky man interrupting his hunt. Instantly he recognized the ragged hair and scarred face of David King. Ever since their first trial together, Michael memorized all the details of the burly man, fascinated at the one survivor who dared to fight back. 

He didn’t know when the obsession with David started, only that it had been eating away at him every trial they got close. It wasn’t like Laurie, which burned with a fiery heat of hatred and desire too strong to be comprehended by anyone other than Michael. David was a different kind of obsession; he wanted to be close and see just what made the man tick so aggressively. 

Whispers filled the air which only he could hear. He’d been promised a prize by his master and now he saw the true reason he was brought into the trial. Michael earned a reward and now it dangled in front of him like a present waiting to be unwrapped and savored. 

Instantly he dropped the girl. As he turned toward his new treat, the man took a step back. Anyone else and it would have irritated Michael but with David it was different. It was time for Michael to play with his food. 

As soon as the masked man’s vacant eyes met David’s, he knew he’d gotten exactly what he bargained for. The infamous serial killer had taken the challenge and now David to go through with it, regardless if it ended in his own escape or death. He spun around and bolted for the nearest house with Michael hot on his heels, leaving a bewildered Claudette behind. All he needed to do was buy the team a little bit of time. He took the stairs of an ugly yellow paneled house two steps at a time. 

It didn’t matter. Michael’s long stride easily kept up with the man and, if he really wanted too, he could have overtaken David in an instant. Instead, he decided to take his time and really savor the chase. It helped that the British man’s ass looked so good while he ran. Thick, toned, so firm when grasped. Michael’s dick got hard just thinking about the times he carried David to a hook. 

As soon as his new obsession started to jump out of a window, though, Michael had enough. He grabbed David by the waist and yanked him back in. 

The arm appeared around his waist so quickly, impossibly sturdy and determined to hold him down. David flailed his arms around, trying to wriggle out of Michael’s impressive grasp. He’d seen what it was like to be gutted with the sharp blade of Michael’s knife before. Even though he knew the risks when he started that chase, he still wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Michael had taken all of that into account, easily figuring out that David was a fighter after their first few trials together. He slammed the man against a nearby wall hard enough to make an ugly frame fall off the wall. 

None of this was new for David. He’d been through worst scraps in pubs shitter than Haddonfield. He dug his nails into Michael’s shoulder like a cat trying to tear off someone’s skin. “Fuck you,” David spat, tensing as he waited for the knife to plunge into his gut. 

Michael tilted his head at the man, analyzing the way David’s lips curled into a snarl and the furrowed brows that made his face so stern. So long he’d wanted to get that man into his grasp. Who knew how long it would be again. He needed to savor every detail. 

With one hand on David’s neck, he used the other to touch the man’s face, his hands, his scrappy yet soft hair. There were scars on his thick arms delivered by the weapons of other killers. He needed to send a message. This one was  _ his.  _

David gasped when he felt the cold blade press into his shirt. The tearing sound of fabric rang in his ears as Michael shredded the shirt off, admiring the way David’s muscles shone with sweat under the flickering light of the room. 

“The fuck do ya think--” David shouted only to be cut off as Michael’s hands gruffly grabbed his crotch. Where there should have been at least a soft bulge was empty space. Michael tilted his head, his hands already pulling at the zipper while David protected. “Wait- stop,” David growled, his voice growing shakier with each second. No one else knew. The pants slid to the ground, revealing a pair of old red briefs that should have been replaced long ago.

Michael rubbed his hands between David’s thighs, nails scratching at the surface of the fabric and causing friction that felt strangely good. The Brit grabbed Michael’s wrist and tried to pull it away with little use, though his resistance grew less with each stroke Michael made against his clit. The Shape didn’t expect David to be trans but that didn’t change anything. It was just another new thing he learned about  _ his  _ man. He’d learn everything, even if that meant prying it out of David.

“Stop,” David growled, his voice breathy and far less sure than when he saved Claudette. Michael smirked beneath his mask as he cut the frayed elastic band of the briefs. The kitchen knife clattered to the floor, gone but not totally forgotten. The fabric slid down with ease, letting Michael slip his fingers against the growing slickness between David’s legs. 

A part of him felt humiliated to be laid so bare in front of a killer. Another, a much louder part in his mind, craved for the touch to continue. His hips jutted against Michael’s touch, desperate to feel that friction against his clit again. He got it, and much more as Michael slid two fingers into the entrance. Spasms of pleasure rocked through David’s body eliciting an unexpected gasp.

“Ah!” David gasped. It’d been so long since he’d gotten to feel something inside him. Michael leaned in, lifting his mask just enough to show his lips, and pressed a kiss into David’s mouth as the man moaned. Any thought of fighting went out the window. Generators popped around them but Michael didn’t care, more interested in pulling his dick out and slipping it into the man he’d fantasized about for weeks. 

He shoved himself between David’s thick thighs, enjoying how willingly David spread them. While his calloused hands continued to swirl around David’s clit, he bit down on the man’s neck.  _ Mine.  _

For a brief moment, the hand left his clit much to David’s disappointment. He couldn’t stop himself whimpering at the lost of welling pleasure. Still pinned against the wall, Michael shifted the weight so that his body could hold David up without holding onto him. Then he undid a part of his jumpsuit, pulling out his throbbing dick and brushing it against the man’s thighs. 

David’s face flushed red when he felt the length of Michael’s cock. The head pressed against his entrance, hot and intimidatingly large. While the pain of his victims never bothered him before, Michael let David’s body get used to the feeling for a moment. 

The first thrust still hurt but David was beyond caring. The mixture of pleasure and pain was how he always liked it anyway. His body clenched around Michael, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the killer infamous for not reacting. The thrusts grew harder and faster as Michael chased the welling pleasure forming at the pit of his stomach. His nails scraped against David’s chest, leaving welts behind that would stay at least a few days. 

“Harder,” David gasped, unsure if he meant the pain or the fucking. Both. Both would be good. Another thrust, deeper than he thought his body could handle. Wet and vulgar sounds filled the air. Back and forth Michael moved until David was a needy mess. Michael leaned down and bit into David’s neck, teeth cutting skin until blood dripped down David’s neck and chest. The scent of sweat and sex filled the room. Each thrust pushed David tighter against the wall, pinned him down to be used however Michael wanted to. More bites. More groans. 

David’s words slurred together as his body suddenly jolted through waves of pleasure. The intense waves of his orgasm wracked his body. “Cum in me, please, god, I…” 

Perhaps if he were more used to fucking David, he would have made him beg more. At that moment, however, all Michael wanted to do was fill the man up and prove that this was  _ his David. _ His legs shook as each thrust pushed him over the edge until finally, he came, cum flowing into David until it spilled out onto the floor beneath them. 

Michael watched the shift in David’s face, admiring the man’s parted lips and furrowed brows as he rode out the waves. He wanted to take in every detail; the smell, the dripping cum, the red flush of David’s body, the way the British man gasped his name. 

Michael pressed a hand against David’s cheek, brushing his thumb against David affectionately. Soon he’d have to let his new favorite go but for that moment he wanted to enjoy being so close. 


End file.
